Red Muffler
by anclyne
Summary: Takasugi berniat mengembalikan syal merah milik si pecinta gula. /"Kau tidak bertanya siapa yang sedang aku tunggu?"/ —GinTaka
" _Sepertinya dulu aku pernah mengatakannya padamu, tapi sekali lagi,_

 _Takasugi—jangan sampai mati_."

.

.

* * *

 **Red Muffler**

Story by anclyne

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

GinTaka . Sakata Gintoki & Takasugi Shinsuke

Warn: AR, shonen-ai, typo(?)

Happy Reading!

.

* * *

Takasugi mengeratkan syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya—sedikit mencapai hidung. Aroma khas seseorang melekat erat—aroma tubuh si teman lama. Aneh, padahal ia yakin telah mencucinya.

Sepasang kakinya melangkah perlahan, salju yang turun seharian tertumpuk menutupi jalan. Banyak jejak kaki tercetak sepanjang ia berjalan. Namun, semakin ia mencapai destinasinya, semakin sedikit pula jejak kaki yang tertinggal. Hingga hanya miliknya sendiri.

Takasugi tidak tau apa sebabnya. Di hari yang kelabu seperti ini, kedua kakinya membawa ke tempat si pecinta gula itu—teman masa kecilnya. Huh? Teman ya? Bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin jika sejak awal mereka menjalin tali pertemanan, mengingat yang mereka lakukan hanya bersaing untuk saling mengalahkan. Jadi bukan hal yang mengherankan ketika mereka berpisah jalan setelah sesuatu yang ingin dilindungi tak lagi ada.

Namun anehnya, takdir selalu membawanya bertemu dengan si pencinta gula itu. Bahkan hingga perang terakhir—seperti; seberapapun kusut benang merah, suatu saat akan tetap mencapai sisi lainnya.

Ia tau perang telah usai, musuh utama mereka telah berhasil dilenyapkan. Tidak ada banyak perubahan signifikan pada kehidupan Edo sebelumnya. Karena pada dasarnya, untuk mempertahankan kehidupan normal itu hanya perlu benahi balik layarnya. Walaupun, nyawa yang dipertaruhkan tidaklah sebanding.

Takasugi sangat _tau_ hal itu.

Biarpun begitu, seharusnya ia tak lagi punya urusan dengan si pecinta gula. Mereka bukan teman, mereka kembali menjadi lawan, dan tak seharusnya ia mengunjungi lawannya sendiri.

Salahkan syal merah di lehernya. Salahkan si pecinta gula itu. Juga salahkan pada dirinya yang lemah.

Jika saat pertarungan terakhir itu, dirinya tidak tumbang lebih dahulu. Si pecinta gula itu tidak akan memaksa membalut lukanya dengan syal merah miliknya. Membuatnya secara tidak langsung berkewajiban untuk mengembalikannya. Walaupun ia sama sekali tidak ingin pergi ke kediaman si pecinta gula.

.

Sepi. Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan dari tempat ini?

Kakinya berhenti melangkah setelah mencapai tujuan. Takasugi menghembuskan napas hangatnya sambil menatap sosok yang ingin ia temui sedang berdiri, bersandar dengan sebuah batu.

"Yo." Suara itu menyapa, menatap dirinya malas dengan mata ikan matinya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menurutmu?" Takasugi yakin bahwa si pencinta gula di depannya mengerti maksud tujuannya, setelah melihat syal merah di lehernya.

"Oh."

Lalu hening. Mereka tak pernah bisa berbicara normal, karena berbicara normal untuk mereka adalah adu mulut. Ia diam menatap, sedangkan si pecinta gula mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pohon tak berdaun. Seolah ranting gundul itu lebih menarik.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Takasugi bertanya.

"...Menunggu."

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" Ia tidak bisa menahan untuk terus bertanya.

"Seseorang... Mungkin?" Retoris.

"Oh."

Si pencinta gula itu kembali menoleh padanya, dan Takasugi masih mentapnya datar.

"Kau tidak bertanya siapa yang sedang aku tunggu?"

"Kenapa aku harus?" Walau ia ingin tau, bukan berarti ia harus bertanya 'kan? Atau sebenarnya ia sungguh tidak ingin tau.

Terdengar dengusan keluar dari bibir lawannya. Kemudian mengacak helai perak bergelombang itu tanpa maksud. "Nah, Takasugi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Manik _scarlet_ menatap langsung pada manik _olive_ miliknya.

"Entah.." Jawabnya. Ia memang tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan setelah perang selesai. Perannya telah usai.

"Sudah kuduga," dia melangkah mendekat, sebelah lengannya menggapai puncak kepala. Membersihkan butiran salju pada helai ungu miliknya. Takasugi masih bergeming, menunggu kalimat yang belum selesai. "Mungkin, kau bisa pergi denganku."

Sepersekian detik, manik _olive_ Takasugi melebar bersama detak jantungnya yang mendadak memompa cepat.

"Haha, bercanda."

Entah mengapa ia merasa kecewa. Tidak—sungguh ia sangat kecewa. Seharusnya memang si pecinta gula itu ikut membawanya pergi.

"Tidak lucu."

Si pecinta gula itu hanya terkekeh pelan, "selera humormu memang payah ya. Aku hanya menggodamu sedikit."

"Berisik!" Takasugi menepis telapak tangan yang sedari tadi ada puncak kepalanya. Lantas meraih kerah baju lawannya, mencengkram erat sambil menatapnya tajam. "Seharusnya aku yang ada di posisimu! Kau tau itu 'kan?!" Kemudian melepasnya kasar dan mendorong tubuh yang sebenarnya kokoh itu jatuh terduduk. Seolah pasrah membiarkan ia menumpahkan emosi.

Satu, dua, tiga—beberapa tinju dilayangkan ke arah wajah si pecinta gula. Hingga dirinya menyerah dan ikut terduduk di atas pahanya karena tak mendapatkan perlawanan sedikitpun. Napasnya terengah, menimbulkan uap di sekitarnya. Ia sungguh marah.

"— _jangan sampai mati_."

Ia memegang janji untuk tidak akan mati. Tapi si pecinta gula itu mengingkarinya. Tidak, itu tidak benar—sejak awal memang tidak ada janji untuk saling mempertahankan hidup. Hanya dia saja, yang meminta dirinya untuk tidak mati.

"Takasugi. Kau suka bintang?"

Manik _scarlet_ itu menegadah menatap langit. Perlahan-lahan, butir salju mendarat dia atas wajahnya.

"Dulu, aku sering melihatmu menatap langit. Kupikir, apa yang kau sukai dari langit? Tapi ternyata bukan langit yang kau sukai, tapi bintang."

Takasugi tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, tapi ia memang—menyukai bintang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, karena aku tidak menyukai bintang." Kembali, manik _scarlet_ menatapnya.

"Jadi, biarkan aku menjadi _bintang_ , karena kau menyukai bintang."

Ah... lagi-lagi seperti ini. Takasugi sama sekali tak menyukai ini. Jika yang terakhir kali mata kirinya simpan adalah air matanya. Kali ini, dia membuat mata kanannya menyimpan senyum tulus itu untuk terakhir kali.

Ini tidak adil. Bahkan sampai saat terakhirpun dia tetap kejam. Si pecinta gula itu membuat seumur hidupnya hanya tertuju pada dia seorang.

Brengsek.

"Apa candaanmu tidak bisa kau tarik lagi?" Ia menunduk dalam. Sungguh berharap si pecinta gula membawanya pergi.

"Tidak. Masih banyak yang harus kau lakukan." Memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa dia? Tujuannya, lawan untuk dikalahkan tak lagi ada.

"Aku belum mengalahkanmu, bodoh."

"Kau sudah _mengalahkanku_ sejak dulu, Takasugi."

"..."

"Pergilah, karena aku juga harus pergi."

"Aku akan datang lagi."

"...Kau tidak akan menemukanku lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak akan lagi menunggumu datang."

Hanya tawa kecil dari bibirnya sebagai respon.

* * *

.

* * *

Takasugi melepas syal merah di lehernya. Perlahan melingkarkan pada batu nisan persegi di depannya. Walau ia tau yang dilakukannya tidak akan lagi bisa menghangatkan pemiliknya. Di atas batu yang tertumpuk salju tersebut, ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya mengukir sebuah kata. Kata yang tak mampu terucap lewat mulutnya. Sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

 _Selamat tinggal—Gintoki_.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dedicated for my Big bro._

 _100 hari_

 _30112015-06032016_


End file.
